Abstract/Project Summary Experimental Pathology Shared Resource (ExpPath) The mission of the Experimental Pathology Shared Resource (ExpPath) is to provide quality- controlled, consistent, reliable, and cost-effective services for the histopathologic analysis of human tumors and experimental animal cancer models. Every year, over 60 Perlmutter Cancer Center (PCC) principal investigators, ranging from starting faculty to Howard Hughes investigators, utilize ExpPath, which has been supported by our CCSG since its inception. Since 2005 the lab has expanded the service portfolio significantly in the areas of biomarker assays and tissue imaging. Under the direction of Dr. Cynthia Loomis, ExpPath serves as a central hub in the workflow of tissue-based translational research, uniquely positioned as a ?bridge? between the wet-bench research laboratory and the clinic. It achieves its mission by means of four Specific Aims: Aim 1) To assist PCC investigators in the molecular and morphologic characterization of normal and diseased tissues by providing relevant scientific expertise and technical support; Aim 2) To train investigators in tissue preparation, biomarker detection and analysis; Aim 3) To introduce cutting-edge technology and novel approaches for in situ interrogation of intact tissues; and Aim 4) To expedite translational research involving clinical investigators and basic scientists with shared biomedical interests.